The Case of The White Hair Epidemic
by comicman
Summary: Lincoln is determine to make sure the family visit to the doctor doesn't go wrong but something happen that may affect the loud house maybe forever. Will the Loud's ever get back to normalcy
1. Chapter 1

The case of the white hair epidemic

 **A/n: hey guys this is a new story or should I say one of my plan stories that you guys will vote on which one I should do first and which one will be on hiatus. Either way I hope you enjoy it and for the fractured mirror last chapter it will be upload it at exactly 12pm central time later today. Leave a review.**

Today in the loud house it wasn't any regular day each of the loud were doing something to get ready for today. The oldest Loud, Lori, was trying to rally her fellow siblings together and trying to help lily get dress. Leni was also getting ready for today, but she was trying to find an outfit to wear. Luna was trying to find her wooden guitar but with no avail. Luan was sadly putting all her props away, due to Lynn Sr. asking her to not take any pranks with them. Lynn was trying to get a quick workout before the louds go out. Lucy was getting ready by getting her favorite book and her poem book but she couldn't find her poem book. Lola and Lana where putting bubble wrap around themselves, afraid of what to come. Lisa did much to get ready since she is always ready but she was annoyed for the event she was being force to go to. Now the last loud, Lincoln, was already ready and just didn't want to get in the way of his sister or cause anything to ruin any there chances of getting the reward.

Lincoln turn at the reader, 'Oh hey guys what's up. You probably wondering what is going on and what happing today. Well you see today is the annual loud doctor visit and in a family this big is best to get all of it done in one day. But with that it come a problem, the problem is that every time we go to the doctor something always go bad. In the matter of fact it happens so much that mom and dad has said if we are able to get through the day without anything bad happing we are going to Daisy land and getting the mega pack which include everything from food to unlimited Rides! I'M SO EXCITED! Man I really need this because it been a pretty stress full week due to my kindness towards my sisters. I took on so many favors that I promise to do and I'm pretty sure that they are going to ask again the next week, but Hey what you are going to do.'

"Lincoln we are making a head count so come down stairs", Lori yelled and she heading down stairs.

"Coming", Lincoln said.

Down stairs the loud kids were in line, even Lori, from oldest to youngest, they did as Lynn sr. and Rita counted all the head.

"…. 8, 9, 10, and 11. Ok that all of you, so you all know what is on the line. So please try to be on your best behavior, we really want a doctor trip where there are no bats, pranks, people going temporary deaf, explosion, people hurt due to a workout or the doctors not finding the twins."

"No worry mom we got this" Lincoln said.

When the Louds arrived the lobby was entirely empty, this gave a huge relieve to Lynn sr. and Rita. But this was the doing of Lincoln.

'You see I want to make sure that nothing would go wrong so I called the office last week and ask the secretary if she could appoint us when there would be no one until we all leave.' Lincoln said to the reader.

The loud parents went to the desk to sign in, only to admittedly for the lady tell them that they doctor is ready to take in a one of the louds. When this happen the loud parents where confuse but once again it was Lincoln's work. Lincoln had called in advance and fill out all the paper work over the phone, He did this in the hope that this would speed up the visit and the faster the visit the faster they leave. All the sudden the doctor step outside and with a smile he began to speak.

"Alright louds you know the drill." Said the doctor as he pull out a hat full of piece of paper.

Lincoln turn to the audience, 'if you want to know what he is talking about you see, we have this lottery style of choosing how we go in. I'm ok with that but I'm always in the middle and it gets annoying.' The doctor reaches his hand in the hat, pulls out a paper and begins the paper.

"Ok the first person who is Lincoln. This is a first right" the doctor said.

"Wait no fair!" Lola and Lana said while holding each other. "We wanted to be first."

"Well I'm sorry girls but you know the rules. So Lincoln do you mind stepping in."

When Lincoln stepped inside his office he didn't notice anything but he was too busy stressing due not having control on what his sisters are doing outside.

"Relax Lincoln your visit are pretty good so you don't have worry."

'It's not me that I'm worrying about' Lincoln thought.

"You know what if we do things backwards, let's get the hard part over with it and end it with the standard things? So what do you say Lincoln."

"I say let's do it doc"

They check up went pretty usual such as checking his privates and asking if he felt ok, but Lincoln could stop thinking about the bad things that could happen due to his sisters. His worry was visible so much that the doctor notice he ask Lincoln was alright.

"What's wrong Lincoln? You look like you seen a ghost"

"Well you see I trying to make sure that my sisters don't cause us to lose are reward. That why I look a bit distraught but I'm ok."

"Well we are almost done, all I have to do is check your vitals", the doctor said as he grab the blood pressure machine and turn it on. The Doctor Wrap Lincoln's arm with it and check is his pulse at the same time. When the machine finish, the machine did a loud beeping sound, this cause the doctor to look at it in confusion. When he look at it, his face went from confusion to even bigger confusion.

"What the heck. I might have done something wrong." The doctor said as he rested the machine. Only to the machine to once again to beep loudly. This is when the doctor face when from confusion to fear and worried.

"Hey Doctor is something wrong", Lincoln ask confuse at the doctor reaction.

"Uh, I think we need to talk to your parents."


	2. Chapter 2

The Case of the White Hair Epidemic 2

 **a/n: wow this fanfic got 21 followers in one week just wow. Ok before you go on sorry for the late post I was in car crash and didn't have time to write. Well either way enjoy and please leave a review**

The louds were driving to the world famous ice cream shop of royal woods, but during the ride no one said a word. Instead they looked at each other somewhat annoyed that they weren't going to dairy land. While everyone looked at each other to find out who was the cause of their lack of going to the amusement park. Lincoln stared at the distance wondering on the words the doctor said to him and his parents.

*back to the office*

"Wait why do you need to talk to my parents? What is going on?" Lincoln said while starting to panic.

The doctor saw that the machine beeping even louder when the Lincoln started to panic. He knew the he need to calm down the 11 year old if not something bad can happen.

"Lincoln please calm down, if you do that the fast the talk with your parents will be and the faster you can get out of here. Do you understand Lincoln?" the doctor said trying to calm the young boy.

Lincoln tried to calm down only for the doctor move away to call his parents these made his heart to raise and once again causing the machine to beep even louder. When this occur the doctor ran to the machine to turn it off and removing the band from Lincoln arm. Once done, Lincoln looked at the Doctor with a confuse face wondering why the doctor ran towards him. All of the sudden the nurse came into the room to say "Mr. &Mrs. Loud are here."

"Thank you Sherri please let them in." The doctor said as the louds walk in with confuse faces. They didn't know what was happing, they usually don't have problems with Lincoln checkups. They were worried that Lincoln did something for the first time in 11 years. They were afraid that they didn't even made it through one kid. Mrs. Loud looked over at Lincoln and saw that he was sated down by the blood pressure machine these instantly made her think Lincoln broke the machine,

"Please tell me you didn't break the machine Lincoln." Mrs. Loud said while pinching the bridge on her nose. "This has to be the worst record so far"

Lincoln was about to confront his mother and tell her that she didn't do anything only for the doctor jumping in even before Lincoln had a chance to say a single word.

"Mrs. Loud Lincoln did nothing wrong. I just call you in for to talk about something 'interesting' I found out about Lincoln" the doctor explain as he did air quotation with his fingers.

"May I ask what did you find out about our son", Mr. loud ask confusedly.

"Well…. Uh….. I think it would be best if Lincoln step out for a bit" The doctor said as he tried to not talk about his finding to the young pre-teen.

This upset couple since they have a policy that if there any piece of info about their kids they would tell them. Sure they would keep secrets from each other but not with info that targets a single of their kids. So they looked at each other and knew what they had to do.

"Doc even if it about Lincoln we believe that Lincoln should about it too and this is our final decision so please don't try to waste your time trying to convince us otherwise" the louds said with so much confidence. The doctor knew that once a parent had their sight on something which involves their kid it would impossible to do anything.

"Alright then but don't tell me you weren't warn about it…. You see Lincoln blood pressure is absurdly high."

"How high is it" ask both parents.

"Well his blood pressure is somewhere between rookie bomb diffuser on the first day on the job and shark kisser." The doctor tried to explain to the Louds but only to see that they were unsure what they just heard. "What I'm trying to say Lincoln stress Levels are ridiculous high where no regular human should survive."

"So he is stress, so what he has 10 sister and is the middle child, of course he is going to be stress out. When I was his age I had 10 brothers and sisters. I was also stress out." Mr. loud said.

"Mr. loud you don't scope the danger your son is in. His blood pressure is so high that I can't legally allow your son leave this office." The doctor said with a commanding tone but also trying to stay friendly to the louds,

"Wait what?!" exclaim the louds while Lincoln was calm all the way through until the part the doctor said he is not allowed to leave. 'Great now we are for sure not going to daisy land.' Lincoln thought.

"Yes, you didn't hear me wrong. I can't let Lincoln Leave as a matter of fact I have to call the hospital to send an ambulance to hospitalize him." The doctor said as he reach to the phone in the room.

"Doc wait. There got to be something you can do. I don t want to go the hospital never less be in one for god only knows how long," Lincoln said trying to find another way to deal with the situation.

"Lincoln I know you are scared but the doctor has to do his job. Don't worry we will be there with you until you get better" Mrs. Loud said while embracing Lincoln in a tight hug. Only for Mr. loud to enter the warm embrace just seconds later.

This warm moment made the doctor to put down the phone, and remember of something he could do.

"Uh…. Louds there is a second option."


	3. Chapter 3

The case of the white hair epidemic 3

 **a/n: hey guys before you continue I need to know what title catches your eye, vocal discord, twisted fate, and the tear of child innocent. Now If you want to know why I posted today is cause I not going to post anything for a time been because I have two- two page essay due on Friday, I have a 6 page essay next week and one 3 page research paper due following week. So yeah I'm out for the rest of the month so peace. Please say which title caught your eye and leave a review**

Lynn Sr. and Rita looked at each as they wonder what on earth the second option could be and how it could affect the family. They knew the next choice they make could have major impact on their only son. Meanwhile Lincoln's heart was raising not for the words the doctor said but on what his sisters would do if they find out that he was ill. Sure he loved his sisters but they get a bit overbearing when he get hurt such as the times he got a thumb crap from playing video game only for them bringing a defibrillator. So whatever happens he hope that he finds a way to hide it from his sisters. At this moment Lynn Sr. decide to ask the doctor a question,

"So the second option is putting him a relaxing area with little stress?' Lynn Sr. ask and hopeful that it would be a super easy scenario.

"I'm sorry Mr. Loud but that would be the case if his blood pressure was lower but Lincoln blood pressure is so absurdly high that the only other choice is medication. To be more exact this medication", the doctor said as he pullout a bottle pills out of the medication cabinet. The bottle was white with a label that says x-stress. "This is the second option and I like to remind you that the first option is been hospitalize. So please make sure that whatever choice you make is the right one for you."

"Ugh….. Before we make a choice can we ask some question on the pills?" Rita ask being concern of the second option.

"Surely ask a way."

"Is it safe for kids and Are there side effects?" Rita ask to the doctor.

The doctor looked at the notes he had for the medication to answer Rita's questions. He found what he was looking for but one of the answers got him a bit worried. "Well for the safety the answer is yes, It has been FDA approved for all ages but when it comes to side effects well that a bit skim of details."

"Huh….. What do you mean skim of details" Lincoln ask.

"Well it seems that during in practice test of the medication it did have side effects but they were all different across each volunteer, thus the only thing in the side effects box it only has a yes in it." The Doctor said answering the question.

"Can we have time to think?" Lynn Sr. ask

"Of course please take all the time you need." The doctor said as he stepped outside the room.

The moment that the doctor left the room the trio looked at each other, each considering the options they were given.

"Ok I think it would be best if we sent Lincoln to the hospital, I just don't trust the medication. What do you guys think?" Rita said with concern in her voice. She didn't like the idea that her only son would be hospitalize but the pills seem like a worse option to her. She hates the fact there is side effects but doesn't know them.

"Honey I think it would be best if we do the pills. Don't you think it would be better to deal with Lincoln stress at home where he is more comfortable?" Lynn said. Lynn Sr. hated the fact that they would have to take Lincoln away from the family since he also came from a big family. Lynn believes when dealing with something big it be best to be surrounded with love ones.

"I know that deer but the pills, I just don't like the idea that something may happen to him and we won't know what to do" Rita said trying to hold back tears. Lynn Sr. saw his wife was in sadden mood, he moved toward her trying to cheer her up.

"Uh… Can I say what I think?" Lincoln ask to his two sadden parents. When Lincoln said that the two parents jump up forgetting that Lincoln was in the room.

"Sure son, say what you going to say." Lynn Sr. said.

"Well I think it would be best if I do the pills but I'll like not to tell the girls what happen here." Lincoln said rubbing his arms. What Lincoln said shocked the couple, why would Lincoln not like to tell his sisters of his condition.

"Why is that Lincoln?" Rita ask.

"Because you do know how they act when I'm hurt or sick," Lynn Sr. and Rita looked at each other while remembering all the times Lincoln was hurt or sick. "The whole house becomes a hospital, and the whole point of the pills is not to go to the hospital." Lincoln said.

Lincoln had a point there, they are trying to reduce Lincoln stress not increase it and his sisters worrying for the brother will cause Lincoln to worry himself. The same goes for the hospital option, his sister would refuse to leave his side so much that they would probably miss school to ensure Lincoln was ok. At this very moment the couple knew that Lincoln way was probably the best way.

"Lincoln….. I think your right … and I think… we move on with your plan" Lynn Sr. hesitate to say that.

Lincoln face lighted up when his father said that, "What really!?"

"Yes…. Lincoln…. You heard your father right." Rita also hesitated not liking the choice they just made.

*knock knock knock*

"Uh…Louds I'm sorry to interrupt but I do have to continue the checkup for the rest of your children."

"No, worries we made are mind to go with the pills", Lynn Sr. said.

"Alright then I need Lincoln to take one and when I finish checking your other children, I need to do another test."

"Why?" Lincoln ask.

"Well I need to make sure that the medication work and I don't have to call the hospital" the doctor said.

 **End card: Ps I also have a final exam on the 28 this month.**


	4. Chapter 4

The case of the white hair epidemic 4

 **A/N: I'M BACK! GOD I been working on this chapter for the longest time, three weeks to be accurate. The reason being is that I have been in something I call creative Limbo. This means I been coming up with new ideas for fanfiction but never begin able to come up anything for this one. Seriously I have come up with so many that there is no way I can write them all. So here what I going to do, if you want a story prompt or you want to collab with me just p.m. Now if you do wish to collab with me in one specific story prompt I will ask you to have some knowledge of Tokyo Ghoul season 1. But remember this is just for one of the story prompts. Now if you excuses me I need to read on all the chapters I miss of all my following stories.**

After Lincoln had drank the medicine he didn't feel any different in the matter of fact he still felt like his heart would explode out of his chest. He still was worried about what his sisters would say if they find out his newly found condition or finding that he is probably the reason they wouldn't go to dairy land. Either way Lincoln just wanted to leave the office and go home and never think of this issue ever again. His stress must have been showing because Lynn saw the stress her brother was in.

Lynn wanted to know what was going on with Lincoln so she ask, "Link are you ok. So seem a bit under the weather."

"I'm fine, Lynn. I'm just worried that something bad is about to happened. Today visit seems too perfect" Lincoln said.

"You can say that again Lincoln, but I believe that everyone is trying to be on their best behavior so we can go to daisy land. So don't worry about it." Lynn said as she put Lincoln in a choke hold. As soon Lynn did this Mr. & Mrs. Loud they both panic internally, they gave Lynn a mean look that cause Lynn almost instantly letting go of Lincoln. Lynn had the look that she just had killed some, but this was nothing compared to the look the loud girls they gave Lynn. They had the face of pure angry, there isn't much Lynn is afraid off but she is afraid of her sisters' wrath.

Lana and Lola seems the most upset, so much that Lola began to speak, "Lynn if you just cost the trip to Dairy Land so help me!" Lola said while shaking her fist. Lynn gulp in fear, hoping that she didn't cause the family trip. Lincoln saw the situation arising, so he tried to defuse the situation as soon as possible, "guys relax it just Lynn being Lynn, nothing bad happen we are still good." Lincoln said.

"Yeah guys Lincoln is right. Just look around you there is no mess, no bats, not temporary deaf people, or people injured. It just us and it was Lynn being Lynn, we are cool." Luna said also trying to calm down situation.

"You better right Lincoln. I really want to go daisy land, I really need to ride the milk shaker again." Lana said very excitedly.

"I sure and either way we are almost done with everyone checkup. All we need is Lucy and then we are done." Lincoln said.

After Lincoln had spoken those word the heat had calm down and not a minute later the doctor came out and ask for Lucy. She went in with no problem and came as soon as she enter. This action cause the louds scream with glee being that they made it through a doctor visit with no accidents. Lincoln was happy about this fact but he knew what is about to happen and fear for the worse. All of sudden the doctor step outside and look at the parents. The Parents were trying to signal the doctor, without letting the girls noticing, to come bring only Mr. Loud. By Some miracle their signaling work, the doctor had notice and tried to come up with something.

"Alright Louds you done it, this was the best visit so good job to all. But before you go Mr. Loud do you want to come in for a free check-up. It would not take long and just going to check you vitals." The Doctor said hoping that the loud parents got his bluff.

Of course they got what the doctor was trying to do, so they decide to play along with it in the hope to keep the girls in the dark.

"Yes it would be lovely, dear if you check if you are ok." Mrs. Loud said.

"Alright dear, but I don't want to keep you guys waiting so why don't you and the girls go the van. While me and Lincoln go in quickly." Mr. Loud said.

"Wait why me? Why not any of the girls?" Lincoln said trying also to play along.

"Come on Lincoln, it can be some father and son bonding time" Mr. Loud said figuring that his son was trying to keep up the act.

"Don't try throwing us under the bus, Lincoln", Lori said, "Dad want you and dad will get you."

"Alright Lori, Dad I guess I'll go with you." Lincoln said.

At this moment the girls went to the van while Lincoln and Lynn Sr. went inside the doctor office. Lincoln felt his heart pound even harder than it did outside, he worried that his stress would be too high to go home and cause the trip to Dairy land to be cancel. But his biggest fear is the reaction of sisters would have if they find he was sick.

"Relax Lincoln everything will be fine. All you have to do is relax." Lynn Sr. said.

"Alright Lincoln please sit down and let me check you vitals", the Doctor said while grabbing the machine. "Please sit down"

"Ok", Lincoln sat down and got his hands wrap by the machine while trying to relax.

As the doctor ran the test his eyes widen and he began to smile. This of course cause Mr. Loud smile at the same time.

"This very good, very good in deed." The Doctor said. "I see that the medication had already help your number to go down. Sure they a bit high but is under the limit, and legally I'm allowed to let you go home."

"That great doc! Come on dad Dairy Land awaits." Lincoln said about to run outside.

"Hold on Lincoln, the medication can only do so much. I think it would be best you to finish the bottle before you go to dairy land." The Doctor said.

"What! Come on, I killed myself for nothing then?" Lincoln said.

"Come on Lincoln, the doctor is right. We need to make sure you will be ok to ride the rides. Don't worry about I'll come up with something." Lynn Sr. said.

 **End card: please consider of taking my offer, I really think that my ideas can be classic. Oh by the way Hahahahhaha I did it, I beat college, I manage to get all A's this semester. God all the time I spent killing myself with college, work and this. I want to thank Omega Ultra for his patience on working with me in the fractured mirror. My writing of it was not as fast or as good as he but he help with it. So yeah go over and read his stories. They are great. Please leave a review,**

 **Ps: for Lindsey loud story, A new chapter will be up by Friday I hope.**


End file.
